


Different

by shyravenns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is gay for leo, Crushes, Damn, F/M, I Ship It, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, leo is a homosexual cuz hes BLAZING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyravenns/pseuds/shyravenns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Apollo is slightly smitten with Leo and muses. (Read: A LOT SMITTEN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s often rare that he finds something beautiful. Unmarred is often the word he best likes to describes him with. 

He didn’t care for him much at first, preferring to watch him out of the corner of his eyes as he rambled on in various phrases. He’s a nice kid, in a way. Forgetting the biting sarcasm and the way that his sharp intelligence often puts him on guard, but other than that it’s nice to relax around him. Ever since he reached camp to the way Meg barked orders at him, he’s been stressed. He’s never fully had a chance to relax under certain circumstances, preferring to worry—even though he hates doing that—about the Oracle and the prophecy. Every thing is constantly shifting and moving, never stopping for a moment to consider him or his feelings despite the fact that he wishes it would. It’s a selfish thought, but he’s often too tired to berate himself for it.

Leo never changes. He’s there constantly, either offering poor advice or poking his face with a greasy finger, but he’s there. Calypso seems to be off most days when she’s not with Leo, but Leo has for some reason decided that he’s going to stick with HIM. He isn’t exactly sure whether he likes it or not….at first.

The first thing he notices about Leo is that he tends to be very jumpy. He attributes it to Leo being Leo, but he starts to wonder if maybe it’s something he can’t control. It’s usually near the shadows that he does this, often preferring to stay near lit areas for a reason Apollo seems to be slightly sure of. Maybe death wasn’t as pleasant as he thought.

Leo is weird in a good sort of way. He’s mildly attractive, with a low case of acne himself. His hair is wild, but it seems to flutter in a way that reminds him a fire. His eyes are wild so brown, he could compare them to the world’s finest chocolate. (He doesn’t say that himself) Leo’s skin is a smooth brown color and seems to be even darker with black grease. Rather on the shorter side of the demigod spectrum, he’s quite good looking if he tried to make himself look decent. He’s an alright kid, but for the life of him he can’t seem to stop staring at him. 

Calypso notices, but she doesn’t say anything. He wonders if she LIKES sharing Leo…Maybe not by the way she glared at him when he smiled at the back of Leo’s head.

He’s relaxed and calm when Leo’s around. Leo radiates happiness and slight warmth…something he’s missed and taken granted of. He likes him….he really does. Leo makes him happier than he’s felt since he came to camp and he appreciates it. It makes him not think, which is something he likes not doing nowadays. Hell, he hasn’t felt this relaxed since---

Leo’s staring at him with wide brown eyes and a strange grin on his face. “You alright, buddy?”

Now that you’re here I am. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He decides that his blush speaks a lot for him.


	2. fire under my skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo's turn and somewhere around four years later

They remain friends. Best friends if he wants to go that far. Four years of war, break ups, death, and even sex and it's only been four years.

\

When Leo was younger he thought that maybe  _maybe_ he would live to be 18. With the foster system and the years of fighting and dodging monster threats, almost every demigod fears they won't make it past fifteen sometimes. It's a general rule that just because you live in one of the camps, it doesn't mean you'll live very long.

It isn't hard to accept it. Things change and sometimes he welcomes them. High school, college, and even adult life sometimes scare him, but he takes it in stride with the usual grin and lucky attitude. 

He's made friends, but he only really considers one of them to be his to-go-to guy at times. 

Most people don't like to watch him work. Sometimes they sneak away when they think he's too absorbed in his work to do anything else, but concentrate and they take that as a leeway to walk away. He knows it's rude, but sometimes it feels that way. He's not a shut in, just to get that out there. He has a social life and he has friends, but sometimes he just wants to work and maybe talk to someone who doesn't expect him to fix something for them.

He doesn't do that. Or at least he hopes he doesn't because then that would be shit. Like total dog shit because he cares for the guy and he'll be damned if wastes his time on him. Though after four years the chance of that happened seems limited.

he curses as he cuts his finger and pops it into his mouth.

It's not like he's different or anything. He's still the same guy, just....around him often. 

Apollo is a dick. Just to get that out there. A dry, sarcastic, witty, and bi as hell dick. Who complains. a lot.

But he's not just any dick, he's Leo's dick and if he's Leo's dick then that means he HAS to look out for him. Though he thinks Apollo feels the same vice versa. He's a friend. A good looking, rich, and a very sexual friend who he'd like to 'befriend' again.

Hormones make him crazy, but it's hard not to look at him like that despite his internal hatred of himself.

But it's not just looks or the way Leo reacts to him. Her humor is dry and black and downright offensive that sometimes Leo takes him by the arm and laughs. he brings him food and catalogs everything Leo's into just so that they can have something to talk about. Hell, he even came to his room drunk of his ass (his perfect ass) and slept in the same bed as Leo to his (not really) dismay.

Sometimes he can be so  _domestic._ Coming into his work study after a lecture and bringing him his favorite cookies (that he KNOWS weren't home baked) and sitting down and telling him stories of the past. Things he never really cared about until a lot of sleepless nights tossing and turning and finally waking up to see himself in a strange room with his head on his lap.

They. aren't. dating. Far from it. Will be and will always be. (but he can't deny that sometimes he likes to wake up and find a pair of arms around his middle and steady pounding of his heart at his back).

He doesn't like him. (the blood from his cut wells into a single drop and he tastes apples)

He doesn't understand him. 

And if there's one thing Leo doesn't like, is to not understand things. 

But for now it'll have to do.

(he tries not to smile as an arm slips around his waist and takes his bloody hand) 


End file.
